Manchmal ist das Leben doch wirklich schön
by Tabby McAbby
Summary: Oneshot: zur Folge Schlimmer als der Tod (1x08)...KIBBS. Zusammenfassung der Folge anbei :) Einfach mal reinschnuppern ;)


**Hallo alle zusammen! Ich hatte mal wieder Lust einen Oneshot zu schreiben. Er schließt kurz vor Ende der Folge 01x08 (Schlimmer als der Tod) an. Für alle die die Folge nicht kennen eine kleine Zusammenfassung: Der Dolmetscher Sa'id wird tot in seinem Wagen gefunden. In seinem Bauch findet man Smaragde, die den Tod durch innere Verletzungen herbeigeführt haben. Gibbs befürchtet, dass Sa'id, der als Übersetzer in Guantanamo Bay gearbeitet hat, mit einigen arabischen Häftlingen Geschäfte gemacht hat. Er verhört dessen Kollegin Paula Cassidy, die Gibbs auf die Spur von Nasir bringt. Dieser behauptet, unschuldig im Gefängnis zu sitzen ... Am Ende stellt sich heraus, dass Nasir einen Schwiegersohn Bin Ladens umbringen sollte. Dieser Versuch kann durch Gibbs und sein Team verhindert werden. Außerdem sollte man erwähnen dass Tony auf Cassidy steht, sie ihn aber abweist.**

**Meine kleine FanFic setzt da ein wo Gibbs, Tony, Kate und Paula auf dem Rückweg nach DC in der Gulfstream (Flugzeug einer Fluggesellschaft mit allerlei Schnickschnack, so eins besitzen laut Tony auch Tom Cruise und Tiger Woods) sitzen. Paula sitzt alleine weiter hinten als Tony, Kate und Gibbs… (Der Anfang des Dialogs ist wie in der Folge)…**

* * *

„Sie wirkt ziemlich einsam dahinten", sagte Kate. „Na und?", Gibbs Stimme hatte einen desinteressierten Unterton. „Na und?!", Kate war ein wenig empört, zeigte dieses jedoch nicht, „Ich finde einer müsste ihr Gesellschaft leisten" „Wieso?" „Weil sie eine von uns ist", antwortete sie. „Kate", als er ihren Namen sagte stahl sich ein leichtes Lächeln auf seine Lippen. „Was? Ich werde sie nicht alleine da sitzen lassen", mit diesen Worten schnallte sie ihren Gurt ab und hatte sich ein klein wenig erhoben, da kam ihr Tony zuvor. Leise lachend ließ sie sich wieder in ihren Sitz zurück fallen. Das war genau das was sie beabsichtigt hatte, dass Tony zu ihr geht. Sie war schließlich nicht blind und hatte mitbekommen, dass Tony auf sie stand und sie war sich sicher dass auch Paula ihn sehr mochte. Warum waren die Männer bei so etwas immer so scheu? Wenn es eine unvorhergesehene Bekanntschaft war ließen sich die Männer nichts entgehen, aber wenn es um eine Kollegin ging, dann bekamen sie kalte Füße und das passte einfach nicht zu Tony. Und so hatte sich Kate entschlossen Tony ein wenig auf die Sprünge zu helfen. Vielleicht würde ja was aus den beiden werden… Ach, wie Kate sich das nur wünschte, dass es auch bei ihr klappen würde. Seit der ersten Begegnung auf der Air Force One hatten sie Gefühle für Gibbs bekommen. Sie hatte sich jedoch nie Hoffnungen gemacht. Gibbs stand auf Rothaarige und sicherlich auch auf reifere Frauen als auf sie. Sie hatte versucht sich davon abzulenken, öfters abends mal raus zu gehen andere Typen kennen zu lernen, doch das hatte nie geklappt. Ihre Gefühle blieben. Kate schüttelte die Gedanken ab und warf Tony noch einen schnellen Blick zu, der sich gerade gegenüber von Cassidy setzte. Ihr Blick wanderte von den beiden zu Gibbs und für einen Moment verlor sie sich wie schon so oft in seinen eisblauen Augen. Als er erneut etwas sagte verflogen ihre Gedanken an ihn: „Wieso wollen Frauen eigentlich immer alles reparieren obwohl es nicht kaputt ist?" „Weil es uns mit innerer Wärme erfüllt." „Scotch tut das auch, aber kostet einem nicht das ganze Haus." Kate lachte erneut und auch Gibbs stimmte mit ein. „Das Risiko ist es uns eben wert", konterte sie immer noch lachend und Gibbs stieg mit ein. Erneut verlor sie sich in seine Augen und im klang seines Lachens, ihre Gedanken triftete ab und sie versank in Illusionen die sie auch jede Nacht heimsuchten, ihr dann etwas vorspielten was wahrscheinlich nie so sein würde und sie tagsüber nur quälte. Eins zwei Minuten verstrichen bis sie auf den Boden der Tatsache zurückkam. Sie ertappte sich dabei das sie ihn noch immer anguckte und wendete sich ab. Erst als sie Gibbs ihren Namen sagen hörte blickte sie ihn wieder an. Er wiederum blickte sie leicht fragend an und sie fragte sich darauf ob sie sich das nur eingebildet hatte. Als sie gerade ihren Blick senkte hörte sie erneut ihren Namen von ihm und diesmal war es auf keinen Fall Einbildung. Er lächelte nur, sagte aber nichts. Sie wusste nicht was es war, was ihr denn Stoß gab, vielleicht war es aus irgendeinem Impuls hinaus, vielleicht drehten ihre Hormone durch; sie konnte es nicht sagen, sie wusste nur dass sie aufstand und sich neben Gibbs auf den Platz fallen ließ. Er schien nicht sonderlich überrascht, so als hätte er damit gerechnet, gewusst das sie ihm nicht wiederstehen konnte, dass momentan alles in ihr verrücktspielte, ihre Gefühle Amok liefen. Sie wusste nicht was sie sagen sollte, ob er überhaupt erwartete das sie etwas sagte und so schwieg sie erst einmal. Im Hintergrund vernahm sie die Stimme Tonys und ein Blick nach hinter verriet ihr, dass er dicht neben Agent Cassidy saß, eine Hand auf ihrem Bein. Kate blickte wieder grade aus, wagte es nicht Gibbs anzusehen, sie wusste nicht warum, aber sie traute es sich nicht. Erst als sie etwas Warmes an ihrem Arm spürte, seine Hand die sich darum schloss, erst dann blickte sie auf, in seine so wundervollen Augen, die Farbe der See bei Sturm. Und wieder verlor sie sich in ihnen drohte zu ertrinken in seinen Tiefen. Caitlin spürte wie sich die Hand um ihren Arm lockerte und nach oben wanderte. Die Hand legte sich in ihren Nacken, was eine wohlige Gänsehaut bei ihr hervor rief. Ihre Hände fanden, ohne das sie wusste wie, den Weg zu seinen Haaren, vergruben sich sofern es ging darin. Im stummen Einvernehmen neigten sich beide ein Stück nach vorne und ihre Lippen trafen aufeinander. Zuerst war es ein sanfter, schütternder Kuss, doch dann öffnete Gibbs sein Mund ein wenig, lies ihre ein und verwickelte sie in einen Tanzen voller Emotionen. Oooh, Kate war so hin und weg, noch nie hatte sich ein Kuss so angefühlt. Ihr lief es heiß und kalt über den Rücken und ihr Herz wusste nicht ob es vor Aufregung stocken oder doppelt so schnell schlagen sollte wie sonst. Aber das bekam sie alles nicht, sie spürte nur seine Lippen, seine Zunge, die die ihre liebkoste und seine Hand in ihrem Nacken. Aber das reichte ihr nicht, sie wollte ihn näher an sich spüren, die Wärme die von ihm ausging. Als hätte er ihre Gedanken gelesen, vielleicht war es auch so, legte er seine andere Hand an ihre Taille und zog sie so näher an sich. Man konnte fast sagen, dass sie auf seinem Schoß säße. Sie seufzte leise in den Kuss hinein, zuteilen weil er so unfassbar war, aber auch weil ihr langsam die Luft ausging. Sie hatte eigentlich gedacht, dass ihr seufzen ungehört geblieben wäre, doch da hatte sie sich getäuscht, das sah sie an dem Grinsen das Gibbs Lippen zierte als sie sich voneinander lösten. Seelig lächelnd lehnte sie sich in ihren Sitz zurück. Mhh, manchmal war das Leben doch wirklich schön…

* * *

**Soo, ich hoffe der Oneshot hat euch gefallen (falls das einer liest...) und wenn ja, könnt ihr ja ein kleines Review schreiben :) Tabby McAbby **


End file.
